familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Television and Films Season 7
Television shows and films shown in Season 7 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter's public service announcement || I Dream of Jesus ||align="center"| Mayor Adam West ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter delivers some surprising news. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Tonight Show with Jay Leno || I Dream of Jesus ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The Griffins watch Jesus appear on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno backstage. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Academy Awards || Road to Germany ||align="center"| Griffin Family, Joe, Bonnie, Muriel, Mort, Cleveland, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The Griffin Family & neighbors settle in to watch the start of the Academy Awards. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || DirecTV remote guide || Baby Not On Board ||align="center"| Cleveland, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland and Quagmire are forced to watch the DirecTV guide. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Operation Dumbo Sex || Baby Not On Board ||align="center"| Peter, passing car ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter sees Operation Dumbo Sex being played in a passing car. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jackass || The Man with Two Brians ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Brian, Cleveland, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys are inspired to try Jackass stunts. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Brian's puppy compilation video || The Man with Two Brians ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian shows the family his compilation video of when he was a puppy. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Crocodile at an alligator rally || The Man with Two Brians ||align="center"| Storyteller ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| The Storyteller explains the origins of the term "croc." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Detarded || Tales of a Third Grade Nothing ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Matt Damon and Leonardo DiCaprio as retarded cops. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Two and a Half Men || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Bonnie, Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tries to induce Bonnie's labor. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Are You Smarter Than a Hispanic Maid? || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Peter, Cleveland, Quagmire ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The guys catch some TV at The Drunken Clam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie shows Brian his music video. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Security cameras || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Joe, Lois ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Joe monitors the robbery progress. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || That Black Guy Must Be Doing Well Because Everything He Owns Is White || Family Gay ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches television before bed. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Raped By a Clown || Family Gay ||align="center"| Peter, Scott ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Scott catch a Lifetime movie starring Meredith Baxter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || In-Shape, Out-of-Shape Guy from the '50s || The Juice Is Loose ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie tries to watch satellite TV. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || FOX News Report || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| Peter, Cleveland, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch the news at The Drunken Clam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Bananas Over Broadway || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| Stewie, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Woody Allen directs a film with Patrick Stewart in a role that was designed for Allen. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || FOX News Report || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| When Peter arrives home he changes the channel to the FOX News Report as Rhonda Latimer announces the switch to high definition. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Ellen DeGeneres Show || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The Ellen DeGeneres Show appears in high definition. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || FOX News Report || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| Quahog ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Rhonda Latimer appears in high definition. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || FOX News Report || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| Quahog ||align="center"| 5a |- |colspan="6"| Rhonda Latimer is quickly replaced at Fox News Channel. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fox News Channel monitors || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| Lois, FOX employees ||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Lois is shown around Fox News Channel. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Lois' footage || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| Lois, Fox News Channel executive ||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"| Lois shows the footage she has of Michael Moore and Rush Limbaugh. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Handi-Quacks || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| Peter, Fox News Channel executive ||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"| Peter pitches Handi-Quacks. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Kirk and the Lord: Just Hangin' || Not All Dogs Go To Heaven ||align="center"| Meg ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Meg watches The Religious Channel. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Mary Tyler Moore Show || 420 ||align="center"| Quagmire, James ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Quagmire and James catch The Mary Tyler Moore Show to the end of the credits. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter's anti-pot commercial || 420 ||align="center"| Peter, Carter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter screens his anti-drug commercial for Carter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Carter's anti-pot commercial || 420 ||align="center"| Lois, Carter, Peter ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Carter screens his own commercial for Lois. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Lady and the Tramp and Michael Vick || Stew-Roids ||align="center"| Lois, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Michael Vick drowns the dogs. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The 35-Year-Old Bicycle Delivery Boy || Stew-Roids ||align="center"| Seagull in a theater ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| A seagull proves to be an annoying distraction. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Goodbye Horses" || Stew-Roids ||align="center"| James Woods Regional High School ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| The school sees Chris' dance. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || 19th Century British Girls Various Reactions to Their Older Sister's Engagement || We Love You, Conrad ||align="center"| Peter, Meg, Chris, Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The family watches PBS. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Hills || We Love You, Conrad ||align="center"| Peter, Meg, Chris, Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The family watches The Hills. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Hills || We Love You, Conrad ||align="center"| Lauren Conrad, Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Lauren Conrad, Brian and Stewie preview footage. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The A-Team || We Love You, Conrad ||align="center"| Lauren Conrad, Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 3a |- |colspan="6"| The footage of The Hills is inter-cut with footage from The A-Team. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || TMZ.com || We Love You, Conrad ||align="center"| Brian ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Meg shows Brian that he made the news. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Television Shows Category:Films